Repulsion
by Cosmo Kyrin
Summary: Saizen Kimegawa falls in love with a girl named Kotonoha Katsura. However, she's already been taken by Makoto Itou, but Makoto doesn't seem serious at all. In his attempt to take away Kotonoha from hurt, many things start to reveal itself...
1. Shattered Days Characters and Intro

**The Story. **The story originally came from a H-game entitled "School Days" created by 0verflow which was adaptated to both manga and anime. This story "Shattered Days" is my rewritten version of the original story of School Days. I have also included characters that have never been originally in the anime/game (Saizen Kimegawa, Toshida Saisho and Fumiko Mizuki).

* * *

**Author's Message.** I really am sorry if I have mistakes with the grammar. I'm not an English expert and this is my first time trying to write something as long as this. My apologies. Anyway, to those who have visited this page, thanks a lot!

* * *

**Shattered Days' Characters:**

* * *

**Main characters:**

**Saizen Kimegawa. **He is the protagonist of the story. Kimegawa is from year one of class four and is seated next to Kotonoha. He is an ideal guy and more likely have become a dream boy of most girls in Sakakino academy. His love interest is Kotonoha, who have developed feelings for him over time. Saizen is the total opposite of Makoto. He is very responsible and is a "stick-to-one" kind of guy. He had made Kotonoha happier from before and helped her build up her confidence and her ability with social interaction.

**Kotonoha Katsura.** Gentle and reserved, Kotonoha Katsura is a student in year one of class four who is on the Student council and serves as one of the most pivotal characters in the story. A cute and noticeably well-endowed bookworm, she becomes the initial love interest of Makoto early into their second term, and with some effort from Sekai Saionji, becomes his girlfriend after she reciprocates her affection for him. While Kotonoha for the most part is calm and gentle, she has a very delicate conscious, which under stress leads to irrational culpability, delusions and even malice. She has a younger sister named Kokoro and lives with their wealthy mother Manami and father in the fictional area of Haramihama. She is disliked by Otome Katou (or any other girl, for that matter) and is subject to her bullying and duress.

**Makoto Itou. **A generally mannered and composed student in year one of class three, his life becomes complicated when he begins to unfaithfully initiate polyandrous relationships with girls that he is unable to singly commit to. Though he is initially casual, gregarious and understanding, his addiction to womanizing of the female protagonists over time corrupts his personality and he instead becomes more apathetic, rash and egotistical towards others, regardless of interpersonal harm or later consequence. However, once he truly knows he has done wrong, he is quick in his attempts to remedy the situation. Makoto lives with his divorced mother and has a younger sister named Itaru who lives with their father. He is good friends with Taisuke Sawanaga and Otome Katou.

**Sekai Saionji. **Sekai Saionji is a student in year one of class three who is the antithesis and foil of Kotonoha. A playful and outgoing classmate seated directly next to Makoto, she takes a curious interest in him during their first acquaintance, and in every medium of the series, helps to establish his bond with Kotonoha. Though genuinely upbeat, Sekai does occasionally show a more serious side, and when sufficiently frustrated can be loud, selfish, overemotional and even manipulative. She lives with her mother Yōko in the fictional area of Motehara-Sakashita, is part-time employed as a waitress at the family restaurant Radish and is also the best friend and unknowing half-sister of Setsuna Kiyoura.

**Toshida Saisho. **He is Saizen's best friend and sidekick who is also from year one class four. His role in the story is a bit awkward and annoying, due to the fact that he often interrupts Saizen with his important activities, especially with regards to Kotonoha. He has a secret crush on Fumiko Mizuki.

**Fumiko Mizuki. **She is a good friend of Kotonoha from year one class two. She has a friendship with Kotonoha just as strong as the bond Saisho to Saizen. The only fact that made her different from Saisho is that she likes Saizen, who she initially knows that has a relationship with Kotonoha.

* * *

**Secondary Characters:**

**Setsuna Kiyoura.** Setsuna Kiyoura is a student in year one of class three, who like Kotonoha, is on the student council as a class representative. One of the more inscrutable characters, Setsuna is a keen, focused and habitually tacit girl who tends to have and keep the most level head of her peers when situations go awry. Having grown up with Sekai the two are best friends, unknowingly half-sisters, and to a considerable degree is overly solicitous of her.

**Hikari Kuroda. **Temperamental and fastidious, Hikari Kuroda is a student in year one of class three, recognizable by her signature squid rings hairstyle. She initially believes that Makoto and Sekai are dating from the very start, and tends to negatively generalize him; later growing closer to him herself. Though she is actually quite friendly and social, Hikari is the most childish of the cast; sporting an unduly knack for whining and prying into the affairs of others. Her family owns a confectionery store and café, famous for its lemon custard pie. Hikari is good friends with Sekai and has an unreciprocated crush on Taisuke Sawanaga.

**Nanami Kanroji. **Nanami Kanroji is a student in year one of class three who is a member of the girls' basketball team, attending the school on an athletic scholarship. A mostly interpersonal character, Nanami is a mature and somewhat quiet individual who really never involves herself with the affairs of others and as such remains for the most part unanalyzed. She is the only girl of the main cast to have an established boyfriend from the start, a member of the basketball club named Kyoichi; though to her chagrin he is more of a devout otaku. Nanami is good friends with Sekai, who comes from her junior high school, and Otome Katō. Of the entire cast, Nanami is the tallest character.

**Otome Katou. **Direct and headstrong, Otome Katou is a student in year one of class four, who like Nanami, is a member of the girls' basketball team. She is usually authoritative to her peers, tolerates nothing but her way and opinion, and does not generally associate with anyone but her trio of friends Minami Obuchi, Natsumi Koizumi and Kumi Mori; who together frequently harass and coerce Kotonoha. Despite her difficult behavior and personality however, Otome can be particularly tender and shy, especially around Makoto, who she has known since junior high school and subsequently developed a crush on. Otome has one younger sister named Karen.

**Taisuke Sawanaga. **Taisuke Sawanaga is a student in year one of class three. A spirited, peculiar and rather hopeless romantic, Taisuke is a close friend of Makoto from junior high school who frequently endeavors to forward his otherwise lonely ambitious love life; oblivious to the attraction of Hikari. He takes a strong interest in Kotonoha, despite her rejection. Taisuke is the second tallest character of the cast.

**Kokoro Katsura**. Kokoro Katsura is the sweet-natured younger sister of Kotonoha. Unlike her older sibling, Kokoro is peppy, talkative and full of curiosity who is just as teasing as she is apprehensive of Kotonoha. She has a good friend named Uzuki and affectionately looks up to Makoto as her older brother. Kokoro lives with Kotonoha and their mother Manami and father.

* * *

**Minor Characters:**

**Minami Obuchi**. Minami Obuchi is a student in class four who is the most obedient friend of Otome and bullies Kotonoha.

**Natsumi Koizumi. **Natsumi Koizumi is a student in class four who is the most informative and interpersonal friend of Otome and bullies Kotonoha.

**Kumi Mori.**Kumi Mori is a student in class four who is the most puerile, yet politest friend of Otome. In the anime, it is mentioned that she has a boyfriend. Kumi also bullies Kotonoha.

**Youko Saionji. **Youko Saionji, maiden name Ino, is the biological mother of Sekai and is single. Benevolent, knowledgeable, wise and effervescent, Youko serves to provide advice and guidance to her daughter when necessary, especially concerning her relationships. She is a restaurateur of Radish with friend, and slight rival, Mai Kiyoura.

**Manami Katsura. **Manami Katsura is the biological mother of Kotonoha and Kokoro.

* * *


	2. Chapter 01: The Cheater's Girl

**Shattered Days:**

**Introduction to the story:**

Saizen Kimegawa had always admired a girl named Kotonoha Katsura who had been riding the same train as his every day. But he was never able to confess because Kotonoha already had a boyfriend, in the name of Makoto Itou. So, in his everyday life, he had been observing her from afar.

Some time after, Saizen finds out about Makoto's affair with other girls. There, he found a way to start a love relationship with Kotonoha, who had been feeling down during that time. And their story began...

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

"I have always been observing this one certain person I ride the same train with everyday. I don't know much about her, all I know is that her classmates call her with her family name "Katsura" and it seems that she loves reading books. And the one last thing that I was that she had a boyfriend, named Makoto Itou, but it seems that she isn't happy, or am I simply pretending that I'm not jealous of him?"

* * *

**Chapter 01: The Cheater's Girl**

* * *

It was the start of the second semester and Saizen finds his name on class 1-4 together with another familiar name, Kotonoha Katsura. And their eyes met unexpectedly around Sakakino Academy.

"!!" Saizen got surprised because he didn't expect such a thing to happen. He turned his eyes away rapidly because he couldn't take such a deep, wondering look from his crush.

"Sigh... that was... uncalled for... my heart seemed to have exploded... I hope that doesn't happen again in unexpected situations..." Saizen mutters to his self.

And the bell rang which marked the start of classes.

And the homeroom teacher came in.

"Okay class; go back to your respective seats. I'm going to take your attendance."

"Yes, teacher!!" students replied.

Kotonoha then takes her seat and saw that Saizen was staring at her, but seemed to be out of his self. And when she sat, she blushed, because Saizen was not taking his eyes off her.

"Excuse me, Kimegawa-san..." kotonoha told him while waving her hand at his face.

"Huh?!" Saizen gets back to his consciousness. "Ah, sorry, I was just... sleepy... that's all, nothing else... I wasn't looking at you or anything (blushes)..."

"I-I see..." Kotonoha replied with a soft tone.

And P.E. classes were up, and every one found their selves on the P.E. grounds. Saizen spies on Kotonoha, who had been alone at that time.

"This is mixed up P.E. classes and the students of class 1-3 should be around here... but why isn't she with Itou-san?" Saizen wondered.

"And what if Itou-san isn't here?" a guy from his back said.

Saizen moves away in a fast manner.

"Wahhhh!! Toshida?! What the heck are you doing here?!" Saizen exclaimed.

"I'm taking my P.E. class, so what if I'm here? Are you scared of getting your secret revealed?" Toshida asked.

"O-Of Course not! I-I have no secret to hide!" Saizen shouted out. "What do you want anyway?!"

"Heeh... you ought to know already." Toshida answered.

"Sigh... I'll lend you my assignment later. In what subject anyway?"

"It's English!"

Saizen looked back to where Kotonoha was, and saw her in a very gloomy situation due to the fact that makoto wasn't with her.

"I wonder where itou-san is wandering during times when his girlfriend needs him." Saizen told his self.

As Saizen went to the rooftop to escape P.E. classes, he surprisingly found Makoto and Sekai kissing. He was shocked of what he saw, because at first, he never wanted to believe the rumours that Makoto had an affair with other girls even though he haven't officially broke up with Kotonoha. Saizen stepped back and was thinking twice if he would run to Kotonoha and tell her the whole truth or rather keep his silence and watch her get hurt until the time that the reality reveals itself. Saizen was confused. He decided to keep shut until the time he has decided.

"I can't tell her anything at this point, this is not the right time. I'll just make the situation worse." Saizen knew a lot that it would just cause chaos if he had told her now.

So days passed, nothing has happened so far, nothing further than that.

As Saizen entered his room, he found Kotonoha in such a distressed emotion, and hesitated if he should speak up or whatever. Instead of worrying about what he knows, he tried to comfort Kotonoha at his best.

"You seem troubled, is anything wrong?" he asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong, Thank you for your concern, Kimegawa-san." Kotonoha tries to hide what she truly feels.

"Is it because of Itou-san?" Saizen asked frankly.

"No! N-no... It's not because of him... It's not because of Makoto-kun..." kotonoha shakes her head.

"Well, I guess I can't let you speak up if you don't want to, my apologies. But if you need someone to talk to, feel free to ask me, I'll be there anytime." Saizen reminds her with a cheerful smile. "Well then, see you after lunch break!"

Kotonoha nods her head.

During lunch break, Saizen was together with Toshida. By accident, Toshida bumped onto Sekai who was looking at her cell phone at that time.

"S-sorry, Saionji-san!" Toshida apologizes.

"N-No, it's fine! I wasn't looking at my way, so I have a fault here, too." Sekai said.

While Sekai and toshida were talking, Saizen picked up Sekai's phone and saw a confidential message that had relation to Makoto and Kotonoha's relationship.

"Could I have my phone, please?" Sekai requested.

"A-ah yeah... S-Sorry..." Saizen told her.

"Well, I've got to go now, sorry about that!" As Sekai bids goodbye.

After that event, Saizen took a deep breath, and he knew that he had finally made up his mind on telling Kotonoha everything before she gets into any trouble and hurting herself very much. When he turned around, he saw Kotonoha, but when he was about to call her name, Toshida interrupted the scene and told Saizen that he must attend a meeting.

"Katsu--"

"Hey Saizen! Sorry for interrupting but you have a meeting to attend to!" Toshida announced.

"W-what?! Isn't that meeting only for class presidents?! I'm the Vice President and it's not one of my concerns for now!" Saizen replied as if he wanted to avoid the meeting.

"I'm sorry, but don't you remember that Aritaka-senpai is absent? And as the Vice President, you have to take place as the representative while he's off." Toshida explained.

"B-but!!"

"No buts! This is important for our class's sake!"

Saizen turned away very bothered thinking of what would happen if Kotonoha ever found out.

The meeting took longer than he expected. And when it was adjourned, he rushed away to Kotonoha.

"Katsura-san!!" Saizen shouted out.

Kotonoha was surprised.

"Kimegawa-san?" Kotonoha was in wonder.

"Katsura-san, I wanted to tell you something very important before you go!"

"W-what is it?"

"Tomorrow...!! Tomorrow is your monthsary with Makoto, isn't it?!"

"Y-yes, it is... but how did you know of such confidential information about us?"

"That doesn't matter!! Please...!! Don't go at the school rooftop tomorrow!!"

"But why...?"

"Because---"

"Saizen!!" a classmate yelled out his name. "There you are! Our group is looking for you! We still have to discuss about our group project!"

"Can't we deal with that later?!"

"You seem to be upset, but remember that you're the group leader and you play a great role for this project!"

"I think you still have some business to deal with, so I'll be going now, Kimegawa-san... Maybe you should tell it to me tomorrow." Kotonoha told him.

"See? You heard her, right? You can confess to her tomorrow! So think of our group first before that, okay?" his classmate teased him.

"It's not confession! It's---"

"Shut up! Come on!" His classmate scolded.

As Saizen and his classmate left, Kotonoha was thinking of what was it that he really wanted to say.

"I wonder what went wrong." Kotonoha asked herself.

At that night, he couldn't sleep because of what happened.

And he thought of that text message he read on Sekai's phone.

"Let's meet at the rooftop tomorrow.

From: Makoto

'But isn't it your monthsary with kotonoha?'

From: Sekai

'I don't care about that, anymore. I can deal with her some other time. Tomorrow is also the day of our monthsary right? You're more important to me than anyone else.'

From: Makoto"

"If she finds out, her world will be shattered for sure." Saizen spoke to his self.

And the morning came.

Saizen went pretty late to the train station because he was sleepless. So, he wasn't able to ride together with Kotonoha.

"This is bad, real bad." Saizen thought. "I wonder if she's already in Sakakino."

The hallway was quiet. He was scurrying to his room, not worrying about being late but was distressed that any time, Kotonoha may visit the rooftop and confront with Makoto, who he was sure that is with Sekai at that moment.

And he opened the door forcefully and noisily.

Everyone was surprised.

"K-Kimegawa..." the homeroom teacher whispered.

"Gasp... Gasp... Gasp... Gasp..." He was catching his breath.

"You were... in a hurry, weren't you? I wasn't too strict with students that are late for the first time..." His teacher explained. "Go on, you may take your seat."

Kotonoha was speechless as he approached his seat.

He was not taking his eyes off of Kotonoha and was stalking her everywhere she goes until lunch break.

Kotonoha realized that Saizen was following her everywhere she goes. While Saizen was buying at the cafeteria, she asked a friend of her a favour.

"Could you please do that favour for me?" Kotonoha asked.

"Sure. I guess it'll be easy."

"Thank you. I guess that can keep him out for a while."

And this person she talked to started her job. She went to Saizen and asked if he could come with her and requested to go somewhere far. She deceived him by telling him that she is in agony, and needed comfort from someone.

"I have to know why Kimegawa-san is hindering me to go to the rooftop... If it's about Makoto-kun, I shouldn't let him tag along. It should only be between me and Makoto-kun if it's about our relationship." Kotonoha thought.

Saizen was brought outside of Sakakino. He couldn't do anything because he was forced. But, he did everything to run away.

"I don't want to leave you hanging around but unfortunately, this is not the right time for me to come with you! I'm so sorry, but I have to go!" Saizen exclaimed.

"Is this how you treat a broken-hearted girl?"

"O-of course not! And I am apologizing to you because I'm telling you that I can't come along! If you want to consult me with regards to your love problem, we can talk about it some other time!"

"But what if I want to talk about it now?!"

"You forced me here, so I have my rights to flee when I want to. I wouldn't try escaping if we did this under conditions we agreed with!"

As Saizen was about to turn away, the girl suddenly shouted out the reason why she forced him along.

"Katsura-san told me to!" She shouted out.

"W-what...?"

"Yes, she is the reason behind this. She doesn't want you to involve yourself in their relationship problems! Don't you understand that?!"

"So you mean..."

Saizen realized Kotonoha asked her friend to stop his plans so that she could go to the school rooftop without any obstacle.

"She... She's just going to hurt herself!" Saizen said.

When Saizen was about to go, She grasped his arms.

"It's too late! Whatever secret that you are keeping from her would be revealed soon! You can't do anything!"

"No!" Saizen releases his arms. "I'll save her."

The girl wasn't able to do anything and Saizen fled back to Sakakino Academy. When he came back to his room, Kotonoha was missing. And he knew where she went. He ran to the rooftop. And he found Kotonoha who was about to open the door.

"Katsura-san!!"

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Break Up/Confession**


	3. Chapter 02: Break Up Confession

**Chapter 02: Break Up/Confession**

* * *

"Katsura-san!"

And Kotonoha opened the door.

…

…

"I always believed in Makoto-kun… If I were to consider Kimegawa-san's warnings, I am not going to find the truth, and I will remain bothered with Makoto-kun's loyalty…"

…

…

Saizen stood there. He was surprised. Kotonoha was rested to where she was.

They found no one.

"What's the meaning of this?" Saizen asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that… to you?" Kotonoha said.

"But… I saw it on Saionji-san's phone! I read a confidential message! And it said that----"

"You don't have to explain!" Kotonoha shouted. "All of those notices you have given me, were they all lies?! Are you ruining my trust to Makoto-kun?!"

"No! Of course not! I never intended to damage the faith you have for Itou-san!"

"Then, if that was the case, please, don't involve yourself to something you can never understand!"

"Something I can never understand…?"

"Stop entailing yourself to a relationship that you're not in! You can never understand and would never understand what a love relationship is all about!"

"…. I may not be able to comprehend what love truly means but that doesn't mean that I don't have a heart to learn what it is!"

"Just…stop…"

And Kotonoha ran away.

The moment that Kotonoha left, Saizen was dumbfounded and her friend came along.

"What happened?" the girl asked.

"… Well, I guess this is what a "savior-wanna-be" gets. All of those efforts were vain… sigh… I guess I'll never understand… If you want to talk about your love problem with me, I suggest you seek advice from someone else."

When Saizen was about to leave, this girl reminded him of the attitudes of the "savior-wanna-be".

"Are you going to give up that easily? No brave warriors ever gave up their hopes!"

Saizen was relived with her words.

"If you love her, you should never lose hope! _Love is the greatest gift that god ever gave_ and you should take every opportunity you get in order to win the heart of that one person you love! That is what I believe in. If you're really sure that what you're doing is right, keep it up, until the time you reach the peak of your goal!"

Saizen's soul came back to its place, and knew that staying melancholic would do nothing but more hurt.

"I always wanted to reach the upmost part of the mountain of my love life, but then, it seems impossible… And the reason I am reminding you is that because I don't want you to feel the way I am feeling now!"

"So you really are broken-hearted…?" Saizen chuckled.

"It's not funny!"

"I'm not laughing at your misery on your love life! I just couldn't believe that with the way you deliver your words, you were in despair."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Your expressions are pretty… dishonest…"

"You…!! After comforting you this is how you'll repay me?!"

"No, no! Of course I know how to pay back those people I owe. What do you wish for? I could do anything as long as it's possible.

"Anything…?"

"I said it."

A few seconds passed. She finally decided.

"Could you lower down your head a bit?" She requested. "And also, please close your eyes."

"Oh sure."

About five seconds later, Saizen found his cheeks being kissed by the girl.

"?! That was…"

The girl covered his mouth.

"Don't go the other way around! It's just something to motivate your ego! You're an Idiot!"

Before she went back downstairs, she had one last request.

"I have one last request."

"Huh?! That's unfair!" Saizen said.

"It's very simple, anyone can do this!"

"Okay, fine, then what is it?"

"I haven't heard you say my name even once since we met. So, my last request… is for you know that I am Fumiko Mizuki, from year one, class two, and I am Kotonoha Katsura's friend."

"Is that so? I've actually been thinking of asking your name earlier. Now I don't have to, Mizuki-san."

And that event passed.

Saizen was in search of Kotonoha, and it was almost nightfall and he knew that she must've been avoiding him. Even if he was searching only a few meters outside Sakakino Academy, it seemed that he has been finding Kotonoha in the whole city.

And finally, he found her sitting on a swing at a children's playground.

At a distance, Kotonoha noticed Saizen staring. She stood up.

Saizen went closer.

"Kimegawa-san…" Kotonoha whispered.

"Earlier---"

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say those words, I was just… surprised."

"It's okay, but all I wanted was to keep you away from anguish."

"If it is about Makoto-kun, I think I should deal with it alone, because I am his girlfriend."

"_No man is an island_, as they say… No matter how strong you are, there's always a point of weakness that may crush you down."

"It's good to hear, but I don't really think that---"

"For how long are you going remain isolated from all of us?! Do you want to stay that way forever?! No one to talk to, no shoulder to cry on when you want to… Is that the life you yearn for?! Do you wish for a life where you are all alone?!"

"I never wanted to be alone! If Makoto-kun leaves me, I'll die! That's why even if I have doubts with him as my boyfriend; I have to remain blind and foolish if it means to be with him always!"

"And you're satisfied with that…? You're contented that he sees you like a transparent object, transparent enough to be almost invisible and being passed through without anyone knowing?! Katsura Kotonoha, wake yourself up! There's someone else that deserves you! A guy that will give you the love you want and make you feel that you're always accompanied no matter what the situation is!"

"Why are you so stubborn with regards to this?!" Kotonoha asked.

"Because…"

…

And the day ended. Everything was stable during that time. But the question was, for how long would the stability be that way? Until when will the silence refuse to speak up?

Saizen woke up to a morning that seemed incomplete, where it felt like he left his soul from last night.

"Everything feels like hanging around…" Saizen reminisced.

Like a normal day, Saizen rode with Kotonoha at the train to Sakakino Academy. Their eyes did not meet and they intended to. Even in school, they did not talk, like lovers that had a quarrel.

Later on, Kotonoha received a text message.

And As Kotonoha read the message, her eyes enlargened.

The message says:

'Sekai, I'll be stopping by the restaurant tonight. If it's your shift, I want to convene with you. Only you.'

From: Makoto

With this, she was clued that Makoto meets with Sekai and was hiding a secret from her.

"He sent the message on the wrong number…" Kotonoha spoke in a voice only loud enough for her to hear it.

After that, Kotonoha left the room. Saizen was puzzled. He decided to no longer follow her, because he thought that she might clamor words that can be compared to curses.

It was the end of another school day and he worried for Kotonoha who had skipped classes from lunch break until then. At the hallway, he found Fumiko.

"Mizuki-san!!" Saizen ran towards her. "Have you ever been with Kotonoha this time of the day?"

"I'm sorry, but I haven't even seen Katsura-san's face today. Was she not in class?"

"Since lunch break, she's been absent."

"She may have gone home already; she's the type of person who doesn't express what she's feeling to anyone."

"Damn… Until when will she keep her distance from everyone?"

As persistent like a rock, Saizen keeps on looking for Kotonoha. He stopped by Radish restaurant, where Sekai works as a part-time waitress. There he noticed Makoto sitting around and looked like he was waiting for someone. Later on, he turned his eyes and saw Kotonoha observing Makoto while she is hid behind a light post surrounded by bushes.

To his eyes, unexpectedly, Sekai arrived in the scene. In a few moments, they were already talking, and Makoto held Sekai's hand, with Kotonoha witnessing them deeply from afar.

And in a split second… the both of them kissed.

Kotonoha was stunned. Thinking that she finally found out the truth and she was pushing back Saizen who tried to save her, she was regretful. Not being able to take seeing her boyfriend with his mistress, she ran away. Saizen saw it and went after her.

And the rain started to fall.

Kotonoha felt very miserable. Her feet trembled upon the wet road that showed how heavy her heart was. Her heartrending sobs and cries were whitewashed by the reverberating rage of the pouring rain.

"What have I done wrong…? Was it not enough…? What more did Makoto-kun ever wanted…?" Kotonoha asked herself bewilderedly.

The rain fell more intensely. Saizen found a tragic-looking Kotonoha kneeling down the side of the street.

"Katsura-san!!"

He went closer to try comforting her. But instead of just hearing her weep, she was full of questions on why Makoto chose Sekai over her.

"I do not have any answer to that; it was Itou-san's decision."

Moments later, the rain ended.

Makoto and Sekai went out of Radish restaurant. Surprisingly, they found Kotonoha in front of them together with Saizen.

"Makoto-kun, Saionji-san, I trusted the both of you…"

Kotonoha went in front of Sekai and suddenly slapped her.

"Why did you do that, Kotonoha?!" Makoto asked angrily.

"Shouldn't I, Makoto-kun? And Why do you have to be the one who is angry now? Don't you think I'm the one who should feel resentment? I trusted you, and this is how you'll pay back?! Makoto-kun, why?!"

Makoto clenched his hands. Then he shouted.

"I don't care about you anymore! I just don't want you anymore! I no longer love you!"

A tear fell from Kotonoha's eyes.

"Makoto-kun… Let me say this to you now… It was never my mistake if you hated me… I loved you so much, you were just discontented."

"From this day on, I am giving you freedom, Kotonoha… I end our relationship here. We are broken up." Makoto declared.

"Makoto!" Sekai worried.

"You don't have to worry anymore, Saionji-san, Makoto-kun is yours… Please take care of him." Kotonoha smiled with a carefree look.

Suddenly, Kotonoha fainted.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Interest**


	4. Chapter 03: Interest

**Chapter 03: Interest**

* * *

...

...

"Katsura-san..." A voice brought by a gentle breeze softly entered her ears.

"Uh... What... Whose voice is that?"

Kotonoha opened her eyes.

"Kimegawa-san...?"

"Hmm. How do you feel now? You passed out earlier. Do you still remember?" Saizen tells her while he was holding her forehead. "Your fever's down. Thank goodness."

"Where am I?"

"You're in my apartment. I learned that you live a few kilometres away from this area. If you want to, I can escort you home tonight."

Kotonoha nodded.

Suddenly, Kotonoha closed her eyes and started crying.

"I never thought Makoto-kun would be like that... It feels so painful."

"It really was unpredictable though... Itou-san was a good guy."

Kotonoha rose up from his bed. Saizen simply watched her. Kotonoha then noticed her clothes were different, she was wearing a polo shirt and basketball shorts which she knew was Saizen's.

"AH!" Kotonoha screamed.

"H-huh?!" Saizen was surprised.

"Did you see it?" Kotonoha asked shyly.

"U-uhh... I weren't the one who changed your clothes. It was Mizuki-san..." Saizen told her while he was looking in another direction.

"Fumiko-chan...?"

"Yeah... I called her up and told her what happened."

"You mean you told her that I broke up with Makoto-kun?"

"N-no... I didn't tell her any shocking...err... um... any confidential news. I just told her that you passed out and I found you lying down the side of the street."

"Sigh... Thank you, Kimegawa-san..." Kotonoha said in a relieved voice. "Please don't tell anyone about this. I just don't want to be the subject of rumours."

"No need to worry. I already know which information should I tell and the ones I shouldn't. But still, I couldn't say that you're completely safe from gossips. I may not speak up, but those kinds of things leak out all of a sudden and spread as fast as fire."

"I see..."

Kotonoha then remembered what happened the other night before. She reminisced of all the things that Saizen told her while she was sitting on the swing at the children's playground. She then asked Saizen if it was all true.

"Kimegawa-san, do you still remember last night... when you..."

Saizen got shocked then blushed.

"That was..."

"You told me that you love me. Was it true?"

"I have no reason to lie about what I truly feel. It's a confession. It's not as easy as many people tell."

"I couldn't give you an answer right now. You see... I just came from a break-up... I want to think over about it."

"I understand. You don't have to rush. I can wait until you make up your mind, even if it means to wait forever." Saizen told Kotonoha in a gentle voice.

"Mm." Kotonoha nodded.

"It's pretty late already; your family must be worrying about you. Come on up, I'll get you home."

"Thank you for the offer..."

At Kotonoha's residence, they rang the doorbell. And a child opened up and then suddenly jumped to Kotonoha's chest.

"Onee-chan!!! I worried about you! Why are you so late?!" The child asked and then wept.

"Kokoro! It's okay now... Onee-chan's here. Come on, stop crying..."

"Onee-chan, who is he?"

"Err...Um... He is Kimegawa-san, my classmate. He is also my friend. Have a positive attitude towards him, okay?"

"I see. So he's the one who accompanied you back here?"

"Yes, he is."

Kokoro then went in front of Saizen.

"Umm..."

"Heh?" Saizen was in wonder.

"Can I call you my Onii-san?" Kokoro asked.

"H-huh?!"

"Kokoro!" Kotonoha shouted and then came in between. "Sorry about that, Kimegawa-san, Kokoro's just a child and those random things come out of her mouth pretty often, I apologize."

"Hahah. It's actually fine. At least she called me in a charming way and didn't have to identify me by my real name."

"Hmm... Okay."

"So... I'll be going home now."

"Goodbye, Sai-"

"Hmmm?"

"Kimegawa-san..."

Saizen left with a smile to his cheek as if a very serious matter was being ignored. Kotonoha never showed the pain she was feeling, but, no one could ever obtain all the blood spilling out of a wounded heart.

...

...

...

Toot-toot-toot-toot-toot! Toot-toot-toot-toot-toot!

BANG! Saizen almost crushed his alarm clock as he turned it off. He laid his hand back to its old position and then picked up his cell phone which was on top of the drawer next to left of his bed.

He turned on his phone and saw that is was Saturday. He slapped his face saying that he was such a stupid person setting the alarm on a weekend.

"Sigh... Guess I'll just do some cleaning here."

Saizen stood up, and acted as if nothing so sober had happened from last night.

After doing his chores, he seemed to have been bored and thought of going out somewhere.

He took a taxi when he went out of his apartment. While he was travelling, he was saddened by the flashback of Kotonoha's pain.

"Hmmm... I wonder what she does on weekends."

So he stopped by the seaside. The wind was fierce but yet it was gentle as it came by from the North and continued its endless journey to the South. The water flowed as if it wanted to tag along with the wind, but was hindered by the rocks and the long bridge itself, which intertwined the two cities from the East and West. It was relaxing. Feeling the warmth of the sun pass by his body took him away from the real world. As his face turned to his right side, he saw a beautiful young lady together with her family. It was Kotonoha with her mother, father and her joyful younger sister, Kokoro.

Kotonoha took notice of Saizen who remained at his place at that time.

"What a coincidence..." Saizen uttered.

"It indeed is. Well, since I'm with family, why not join us? It's pretty lonely to be here all by yourself."

"I'm rarely accompanied by someone when I'm here. So I'll come, for the sake of being delighted throughout the day."

Kotonoha introduced Saizen to her mother and father, and they were pleased to meet him.

Unexpectedly, a problem occurred during their family outing. A police man called out to Kotonoha's parents and broke the news that their car got caught in an accident and had its front windshield completely wrecked.

"Uh... Kotonoha-chan, we've got a little business to handle for now, so we'll have to leave Kokoro-chan to you for a while... and well...your friend..." Her father told her in a disappointed voice.

"It's okay with me, dad. You won't have to worry."

"Well, see you later, okay? Kimegawa-kun, please take care of Kotonoha-chan as well."

"Uh...yes, sir." Saizen replied.

The three, Saizen, Kotonoha and Kokoro continued to roam around the smooth-looking ground which seemed untouched when it was made. By chance, they met Uzuki, Kokoro's closest friend, who was also with her family.

"Uzuki-chan!!" Kokoro rushed to her and embraced her. "It's only been two days since we last met, but it already felt like we've been apart for years!!"

Uzuki chuckled. "Don't worry, Kokoro-chan, I'll try not to get sick next time so you won't have to be sad."

Kokoro then turned to Kotonoha, and asked permission if she could spend her time with Uzuki for that day. "Onee-chan, please let me come with Uzuki just for today!"

"Kokoro-chan, you know I can't do that because..."

Kokoro sensed a negative answer coming, so she eyed on Saizen who was not concerned about the situation at all. "Onii-san, don't you agree?!"

"H-hah?! What do I have to agree on-"

Kokoro winked on him, giving him a sign to cooperate with her.

"Uh...sigh... Guess so... Well, I... um... understand Kokoro-chan's feelings... So, let her go for...now." Saizen rode on with the situation.

"Really...?" Kotonoha couldn't believe what he has said. "Sigh. Okay... Uzuki-chan, please take care of her."

"It's okay. Kokoro-chan always sticks wherever I go, so getting lost won't be a problem at all." Uzuki reminded.

Before Kokoro was gone, she embraced Saizen and whispered, "Thanks, Onii-san..!!"

So Kotonoha and Saizen were left alone together. Since they were not fond of each other, they don't converse well.

She spoke shyly to him. "You seem to like this place very well..."

"Something attracts me to be here whenever I'm down. Something I don't know."

"You are down today?"

Saizen thought for a few seconds. Then he answered. "This is... My sentimental part..." Kotonoha blushed. She knew well it was because of her, since Saizen wasn't courting any female other than her.

"Why do you like this place?" Saizen returned Kotonoha's earlier compliment.

"Our parents love this place for this is the place where they used to date before. And this bridge... Harami-Moteharasakashita Bridge..." Kotonoha stopped. She reminisced of someone she met there, which almost hindered her from speaking up. But still, she continued, knowing that Saizen would be willing to hear everything she said. "Harami-Moteharasakashita Bridge was where I first met Makoto-kun... He used to be an ice cream shop assistant here, and I used to buy there because Kokoro-chan always wanted to eat a lot of it..." Saizen kept his words for a while and listened to Kotonoha's past with Makoto.

---

Makoto Itou was an assistant of a small branch of a famous ice cream shop during summer break, which preceded the second semester in Sakakino Academy. He worked there for hours, and had to keep a pleasing personality no matter how the situation went. Every day he used to sell ice cream with people looking common to his eyes. Not until the day a beautiful girl with her little sister came by.

2:20 P.M.

Not much people were coming by the ice cream shop that day, maybe because they have a lot of competitors or simply people wanted to try something way cooler than ice cream. He stood there, waited. But nothing was coming. For the next thirty minutes, he sat down and sighed. He leaned on his chair and then he heard a small voice that seemed yelling for ice cream. Perhaps it was a little girl's voice? The voice was getting louder and louder. Until he heard that it seemed the person making the noise was in front of the shop already.

"E-excuse me..." A soft and gentle voice called out. He stood up and at the moment he saw the customer, mixed emotions came up. Was he happy, lonely, shocked or whatsoever? What did he see in the first place?

"Excuse me..." the voice repeated itself. Finally, he woke up and attended his customer. Now he saw it clearly. She wasn't an ordinary-looking buyer. She was totally unique. A young female that seemed the same age as his, about seventeen, with long, lavender hair which covered her whole upper back, having a beautiful face and looked like having an affectionate attitude was rested in front of him. She was Kotonoha Katsura indeed. And she was with Kokoro.

"Uh, yes?" His voice shook a little because of nervousness. Before Kotonoha could even tell what she wanted to order, Kokoro interrupted. "Onee-chan, I want chocolate-flavored ice cream topped with peanuts!!"

"You know you can't take that! Until today you still have cough, and your throat would become itchy if you eat peanuts! Single and plain flavored ice cream would be enough." Kotonoha warned.

"Then why are you letting me have ice cream?!"

Kotonoha got quiet and then she answered. "Mom allowed you to, after all you begged to have ice cream, and I was only forced all the way here with you. You are my little sister after all."

With Kotonoha giving Kokoro a frank answer, she was quieted and deep inside she was really pissed.

"What would you like to order, ma'am?" Makoto asked formally.

"Um... One strawberry-flavored please."

As Makoto handed the ice cream, Kotonoha's hand touched his, unintentionally. And the same happened as she handed over the payment. He felt overjoyed with having her as a customer even for a brief moment. Now he had something to look forward to being an ice cream shop assistant. He thought, the next time she passes by, he'd want to know more about her.

Saturday, 3:05 P.M.

That was the time as he glanced at the clock. It was the same scenario like last week, when he first met such a distinctive female roaming around. Such few people passing by... What a day. He slouched as he took his seat. Oh boy, another day of boredom. He closed his eyes, and somehow wished for her to come again... Kotonoha.

...

He fell asleep.

"ICE CREAM!!" He suddenly opened his sleepy eyes and experienced shock. Who wouldn't feel like that when you get yelled by your customer because you weren't attending them just because you were being lazy with your work? So Makoto stood up straight, ready to take the scolding of his customer, or maybe not? As he looked down, he saw the same child from before. And it was Kokoro. But wait, why isn't she with Kotonoha this time? "Ah... it's you. Why aren't you with your older sister today?" he asked, hoping so much that he'd see her. "She's with me. She's just..." Kokoro stopped for a second, looked at her left side and continued. "...over there, coming." Makoto of course, went in high spirits as she showed up. She was really gorgeous, and it's like they've met for the first time to his eyes. But yeah, it's the second time around.

Kotonoha ordered the same type of ice cream, single and plain flavored but this time it was mango. Kokoro sure loved every flavor available. As he handed the ice cream, Kotonoha reached for her purse. Unfortunately, she left it. In her realization, she apologized and told Makoto that she'd get her purse from their family car and would be back in a while. To him she was some special customer, so a little debt wouldn't be troublesome for her.

As Kotonoha disappeared, Makoto took advantage of getting-to-know her. He started asking Kokoro some personal information about her older sister. Well, of course, he started with the name. Whoa. You have a crush on a person when you have no idea at least what her name is? So yes, he began the session.

"Say... Um... This is your second time coming here. I took a little interest with the both of you... Can you tell me at least your names?" Oh god, Makoto seemed goofing around with his choice of words.

"Huh?? Interested? Do you like my Onee-chan?"

Ouch. So his secret was caught. Think of a kid whose mind is really matured. You can't hide anything as long as your choice of words is wrong. "Err... um... Not really... But it's not that I dislike her... I'm just really interested."

"Hmmm... Onee-chan hasn't had any guy that is interested with her in a while, so maybe I'll tell you, in one condition."

Makoto decided. Now he's wondering what kind of deal he would have with a kid that thinks in a mature way. "Okay fine. I'll listen."

"It isn't too hard. Just give me a chocolate flavored ice cream topped with peanuts. You remember that order right?"

Makoto chuckled. "Hah. Of course. It's that forbidden flavor that you wanted last week. What a smart way of getting what you want."

"Let's get started with her name." Kokoro said, ready to leak every single information about Kotonoha.

"So my Onee-chan's name is... Kotonoha Katsura."

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**A New Affair**


	5. Chapter 04: A New Affair

**Chapter 04: A New Afair**

* * *

"Kotonoha Katsura, you say?"

"Yep. And I am Kokoro Katsura. Pretty unique names aren't it?" Kokoro bragged.

"Hmm... Yeah..." Makoto said. "_She's indeed a certain uniqueness of this world._"

"She's seventeen. Obviously, single. She loves books. She's very caring and affectionate. And she's very beautiful in reality, isn't she?"

"Yeah, I'd agree with that. Do you know her ideal guy?"

"Hmmm... Yeah. Anyone that would really love her, and not those guys who're after her large chest."

He blushed, thinking of what he really wanted from Kotonoha. "I'd be frank already with this, Kokoro." He paused for a moment. "Do you think she likes me?" Kokoro was suddenly stopped. Oh, she was shocked.

"How fast. You really like her that much already?"

"Well, I wouldn't know unless I get to know her more."

"Your self, you mean. Well, summer vacation has a long way to go, so you could get more information about Onee-chan for a great amount of time."

"Hmmm..."

They ended their conversation and at the same time, Kotonoha arrived. "Sorry for being late, but I successfully brought it."

"It's fine. Here's the one you ordered."

Kokoro wanted to be more of a Cupid to them than a stubborn interruption. Before they were gone, Kokoro asked for Makoto's name in order for Kotonoha to know it. "Hey, mister ice cream shop assistant, I haven't asked for your name yet! I love the ice cream here, so I would like to know so I could address you well next time!"

Makoto was puzzled, and yeah, embarrassed knowing that Kotonoha gets to know his name now. "Makoto Itou. It was nice to meet the both of you." Kotonoha introduced Kokoro and herself in return, unbeknownst that he already knew.

The next events were really predictable. Confession, of course, after finding out that he truly loves her. Well, not unless he had the courage can he say those three words to her. Two weeks of getting to know each other. That's all there was to it. Finally, it came to the point that he finally had the guts to ask her out for a date. They were at Harami-Moteharasakashita Bridge, the same place where he worked.

"My mom gave me some tickets to the fireworks display tomorrow. She gave me an excess ticket. But I think she didn't realize that. Um… So I thought to rather ask you to come with me. Is it okay with you?"

"I guess so… I'll tell it to my mom first. I still have to get her permission."

"Well, okay. I hope for your mother's consent. If she'd allow you to, please send me a message."

Exchanging numbers… It's the first step to knowing each other well. Wonder what would happen during the fireworks display? How close will their distance be? Will he finally say "I love you"? Will they hold hands? Will they finally be giving each other a kiss?

The night has passed. It was their special day. He went to his work and was waiting for her to show up before the event. But she didn't. They should really meet up only tonight. He went back home with excitement in his heart. He dressed up really well, but not too formal, just a good fashion pair for a date. So back to Harami-Moteharasakashita Bridge. He was waiting right there, waiting for her to come. After all, she sent him a message that she'd be around at eight-thirty.

8:52 P.M.

She still wasn't at the meeting place. He seemed to have been losing hope already. Disappointment was about to take him over. Not long after, someone called him. "Itou-kun!" Ah, someone addressed him by his surname, with an affectionate tone. It _was_ her. Oh, how glad he was after his recovery from a frustration. "I'm sorry I'm late… It's because of a traffic jam." Now she had a reason to explain. "Ah… I see… But I'm glad you made it." Makoto answered with a little awkwardness in his voice. He was somehow regretful that he was about to be disenchanted with Kotonoha when she wouldn't break a promise.

The fireworks display had started. The fireworks lightened up the dark night, making everything briefly visible for every explosion. Makoto looked at Kotonoha's face flowing with happiness as she saw each and every light that scattered in the sky. He was clenching his hand and was sweating. He was thinking if he really should say it now. Well, it would be a great opportunity to do it now because it may never come again. Illusions were lingering on his mind. He was imagining of Kotonoha either rejecting or accepting him. But he was assuming that she'd probably reject him. Courage... It's all he needed. And then suddenly...

"Kotonoha!" Her name came out of his mouth. She was surprised, of course. She quickly turned her face to him. "Y-yes?" Kotonoha asked but with a shaky voice. Whoa, she got startled. As the largest firework blew, he spoke something that would risk his love life. "Kotonoha Katsura..." he grabbed then held her hand tightly. "I-I... I love you!!" Kotonoha was stunned. "I love you, Kotonoha and I would like you to be my girlfriend!" Makoto waited for her response. Instead she told him, "It's not that I don't like you, but I just can't... give an answer right now!" She released herself from his arms and ran away. Did he just get rejected? He finished the fireworks display by himself. He wasn't even watching at all.

"I believe that Makoto-kun really loved me... before... because after I said that to him, he didn't give up. He waited for me... in the ice cream shop... He waited until he saw me again..." Kotonoha said. Saizen simply listened until the last words from her story came. "I didn't know it... didn't even realize it... that I've fallen for him, too. One day, I just found myself giving in to the relationship he wanted... It was very unbelievable, but I loved it."

"Love is just too complicated. When you thought you felt it, sometimes it really wasn't _that_ kind of love, and when you never recognized it, it sneaks up to you and tells you that _'this is it!' _" Saizen added as soon as Kotonoha ended her story.

"Something like that... is something I can't comprehend well..."

"Well yeah, but I thought I was the one who can't understand something like that..." As Saizen articulated his last words, his voice laid back and he sounded half-hearted. Kotonoha reminisced and remembered how she humiliated him at the rooftop. She turned away because she didn't want to go further than that and re-discuss something that had already passed. Suddenly, they ran out of topics to talk about. Then Saizen whispered to his self, "If only I was the one you have loved first, then maybe... you would never feel that way..." Kotonoha, at the same manner, spoke to her self, "I-I love you... don't I...?" but her muttering was a little bit louder than Saizen's. So the words flew away to his ears but not as clear. So he asked, "Did you say something, Katsura-san?" Kotonoha blushed in an instant, thinking that she's becoming obvious with her hidden feelings. "N-nothing! L-let's just roam around rather than stay here! M-my legs are actually becoming weary of standing here!"

"Uh... okay..."

Unexpectedly, as Kotonoha took her leave, a rushing car was approaching. Kotonoha saw it and knew the danger if she didn't move, but the ground seemed to have magnetized her legs and prevented her from turning away. Saizen kept himself alert, and before the car ran over her, he jumped into the scene and salvaged her life as he contained her in his hands.

A crowd of witnesses dashed into the scene to see more of what happened. There came Kokoro, Uzuki and Kotonoha's parents. She responded the moment she heard everyone asking "are the both of you all right?!" She leaned on her hands in order to stand up, and she saw Saizen lying having a large wound at his forehead. He was unconscious. She thought she'd cry, when a girl immediately said, "He'll be fine! I have already called an ambulance!" Kotonoha then distinguished that it was Fumiko who was speaking. "Fumiko-chan!" Kotonoha couldn't say anything more than that. All that was important to her was to get Saizen to safety.

The ambulance made so much noise at it passed by, hurrying to get to the hospital. He was quickly confined to the Emergency Room. Kotonoha tried to follow, but the nurses obstructed her. She couldn't do anything but hope for the good.

An hour later, the doctor went out to give news. Kotonoha held her breath, preparing well to know if Saizen is dead or alive. The doctor gave a long pause before he spoke.

"Don't worry, Ma'am... He survived. In fact, he's already awake. His injury wasn't too fatal, but it's still good you were able to bring him here."

"Thank goodness!" She shouted of extreme joy. If she could only jump as much as she wanted, she would have, but it was too embarrassing to do that. Instead, she embraced Fumiko tightly. "I'm happy for you, Kotonoha-chan..." Fumiko whispered.

After that, they visited Saizen right away. Saizen sat on his bed as if nothing occurred. "I believe I hit my head a little too hard on the ground, the reason why this happened. And I'm sorry for worrying you."

"The most important thing is that you're alive. I wouldn't know what to do if something bad happened to you." Kotonoha explained. Saizen seemed surprised. "Really?" He indulged himself into his illusion. _"Maybe she loves me, after all."_

"They said I can be discharged from the hospital on this day. Well that's good news."

"Well, yes. And I'm also sorry for getting you into this."

And at the same day, Saizen went home slightly injured and let the night pass on.

Monday morning... Another day in school... He then thought, "I wonder what kind of problems would get on my way again..." He took his bag, exited the door and ran forth his destination. Saizen and Kotonoha went to school at the same time, so from the gate, they've been together until they got into the room.

"Thanks for accompanying me along, Kimegawa-san..."

"Nah, it's okay."

Break time, and all students are out of their respective classrooms. Even though Saizen and Kotonoha are now friends, Kotonoha's too shy to ask him for a group lunch together with Fumiko and Toshida, so Saizen's always alone. In the cafeteria, Kotonoha saw Sekai and her peer together with Makoto. No matter how much she wanted to ignore Makoto, she just couldn't, which confuses her so much. "Please, excuse me, Fumiko-chan, Toshida-kun." Kotonoha then stood. She simply wanted to escape from jealousy.

But what was there to be jealous about? Does she still love him, after he hurt her so much and they're finally broken up? So many questions lingered her mind, but she just couldn't understand. She wondered when will she figure that out.

"Kimegawa-san... He must be the one..." She was thinking of that, days ago, ever since she ended her relationship with Makoto. So she consulted to Saizen, who was clueless that Kotonoha would refer to him about her love problem. At the dismissal of classes, the both of them discussed it at the same playground where Saizen "confessed".

Kotonoha was swinging herself at the swing. Then she stopped and started talking. "Makoto-kun is unbelievably unforgettable. Every time I see him, it just hurts me more. It's just too painful seeing Makoto-kun with someone else... And I don't know why..."

"Well, with a person like you, it would probably be hard. With your reason, it only states that you're still putting yourself into _that illusion_ that Makoto loves you and you're his girlfriend. But Katsura-san, that's over now."

"I do know that."

"There's no other cure to your problem other than forgetting that you knew him."

Giving out a big sigh, she answered, "You're right. There's no other cure..." Then she thought on how she'll forget his natural existence. "Do you have any other idea on how I'll disregard Makoto-kun?"

"This is a pretty sad suggestion from me, but I recommend you transfer to another school. That way, you won't be seeing him. Well, the painful part with that is---"

"It's not so easy to cope up with life in a new school." Kotonoha quickly inserted.

As Saizen heard that, they both gave out a big sigh simultaneously. They were surprised of an unusual thing they didn't intend to do. They just laughed it out. Then Saizen gave a serious look again.

"Perhaps, the best advice I could give you... is to get a new guy that'll love you and cover and heal your wounded heart. In short... a new boyfriend."

"I've recovered somehow, but I'm not that ready. But that is the best thing to do... But the question now is who...?"

No answer came out of Saizen's mouth. Suddenly, he wanted to push the issue away and run. And he did. "It's getting dark don't you think...? Please, let's go back home. I'll escort you to the train station." And he fled from the subject.

Later that night, at Kotonoha's room, she thought of the right boyfriend for her, the one that would not hurt her the way Makoto did. That's all that was inside her mind the whole night. She bended over the table and closed her eyes for a while.

"_Why are you so stubborn with regards to this?!"_

"_Because... I love you Ms. Kotonoha Katsura... And I want you to become my girlfriend! But I know that you belong to Makoto, but I had my doubts with him, and I know the truth! He is not the right man for you! I-I... I... I'm the one you need!!"'_

She opened her eyes in a quick manner. She then remembered. _'I... I'm the one you need!!'_ That one single phrase repeated in her head over and over again. Then she sat up straight. "Kimegawa Saizen... Kimegawa Saizen..." She didn't notice that his name had been going over and over her lips. Then she discontinued and recalled every single happening in their days together. "Could it be...? I've been feeling this difference since yesterday... After I told him about me and Makoto-kun's past... and after he saved my life... It's strong... And it was the same feeling I felt with Makoto-kun... but more intense..." She thought of him every second. Then she finally concluded. "Maybe I do love Kimegawa-san, too... Maybe I do... I just need to give him a chance..."

The next day, her main objective was to tell her how she feels for him. Inside the bathroom, she was "practicing" on how she'd acknowledge Saizen. "Kimegawa-san... Oh, to think about it, I've been calling him Kimegawa-san after all this time." She blushed and tried to address him in another way. "S-Saizen...kun... Saizen-kun... Well... it is better..."

"Saizen-kun, we've been through a lot of things... You've confessed... and... you tried to save me from Makoto-kun, but I was the one to cause your failure. So as a token of appreciation, with the thing you said yesterday..." She could no longer think of anything. Then she gave up. "God, I trust you with this."

And she went to Sakakino Academy. While she was walking, she was still bothered on how she'd tell Saizen about the chance that she was about to give him. She arrived in her classroom, expecting that Saizen was sitting at his seat. But as she opened the door, her expectations failed. He was not yet there. Then suddenly, she felt someone bumping at her back. She reacted and turned around quickly. Surprisingly, it was Saizen who was feeling sleepy at that time. "Oh… sorry, Katsura-san… I… I didn't see you…"

"Uh… it's okay, I also have my fault there. I didn't move from the door…"

Before Saizen took his seat, Kotonoha rushed to him and asked, "Kime---, S-Saizen-kun!!" Her words did not flow properly but she was able to call his attention. Saizen responded. "What is it, Katsura-san?" Kotonoha took the chance.

"Saizen-kun, are you free today…?"

"Huh…? What's with the sudden invitation? Well, I am free today, but what's the rea---"

"Um… I'll tell you later!! After classes!! But thanks for accepting my request!" She immediately placed her bag at her seat and ran away from the room to avoid more questioning. Saizen was left puzzled and slowly took his seat.

She was panting for breath. "Whew… I was able to tell him… Thank goodness…" But usually, it's impossible to retain happiness for a whole day. As Kotonoha looked around, she saw Makoto and Sekai together. She still couldn't get over with Makoto, and she kept on getting hurt everytime he was on sight. Kotonoha shook her head. "I can't think about him at this point… I just have to tell Saizen-kun… that I…" Kotonoha paused and stopped thinking. She didn't know what to do.

It was time for the dismissal of classes. Kotonoha went out and waited for Saizen to exit the room. As he came out, she started to sweat profusely. He asked, "Where do we discuss?"

"Well… that um… please… somewhere that the two of us can talk privately…"

"Shall we take the playground?"

"It is a good idea…"

"Shall we?"

"Yes…"

As they arrived in the playground, she couldn't articulate words that she could tell him. "S-Saizen-kun…" He interfered her sentence. "Well, I've always thought about something… I've always thought if you would ever give me an answer… how long will I still be waiting… I was wondering if it would be taking forever… and I fear it would happen…"

She kept silent.

And Saizen continued, "But if that was what it means to love, then I shall take the risk of it… shouldn't I…?"

"But what if that risk you take… would be the one to cause your failure…?" she asked.

"Then it means I wasn't good enough… that I lack knowledge about it… but even so, I'll learn from my own mistakes, then I will keep on moving forward… until the right time comes, until triumph is in my hands…"

"Then triumph will be on your hands right now… because you've waited, you've endured everything, even if it hurt so much… but now, you'll be okay, your wounds will finally heal…" She faced him while he was baffled.

"Saizen-kun... I... I am giving you the chance to become my boyfriend... and to take me as your girlfriend... Saizen-kun... I love you..."

As her words entered his ears, he slowly thought. Then he came to his senses. He was surprised... but happy. He first held her shoulders and embraced her tightly.

"K-Katsura-san!! T... Thank you!! And I... I really love you!! I promise to you... I'll always love you, be by your side forever no matter what and I'll be the best man of your life!!"

Kotonoha embraced him as well in return and recalled his recent vow. "I do hope you take care of me, Saizen-kun..."

Then they released each other from their unyielding hugs.

"Katsura-san..."

"U...um..." She chuckled. "Saizen-kun, since I am calling you by your name now, please do the same for me..."

"Then... Kotonoha..."

"Yes...?"

"I love you."

And the sunset colors gave life to their immense love.

* * *


End file.
